Connor Finnegan
Connor Finnegan '''(born November 16, 1990) is a former Endurance: High Sierras contestant. He competed alongside Darci Miller as the Gray Team, then with Taylor Sico-McNulty as the Blue Team. Endurance Connor was one of the contestants to make it through the right to stay. During the partner selection, he was one of the last contestants to fall. He was then paired up with Darci via Kristine and Max, and paired up Isaac with Taylor and Garret with Anna. In the first challenge together, they barely made it to the last platform be an official team on Endurance. Connor then admitted he didn't want Gray because of the curse. In Hot Potato, Gray had good teamwork throughout the challenge, but lost. Dakota plotted to switch Blue and Gray, something that Connor, Darci, and the Blue Team didn't know about. When they were on the ridge that night, Cameron, given the power to switch teams by Blue, implamented that plan, putting Connor on the Blue Team and Isaac on the Gray Team. While Connor was surprised by what happened, he was okay with it, having a better color, one more piece, and a good partner in Taylor. The next day, in Move it Along, Connor and Taylor were able to work together well and ended up winning the mission. However, Connor was not too happy about receiving the Samadhi, because if he gives to one team, then at least four teams could turn against Blue. They negotiated with the other teams, but others wanted to send Blue anyway. As a result, they decided to give it to their former teammates on the Gray Team to avoid any enemies. In Walk the Plank, Taylor motivated Connor during the mission, and he managed to hold on. After 45 minutes, when the remaining four teams had to hold on with only one hand, Connor let go. Later, he told the Yellow Team his former teammate Darci's strategy to the Yellow Team for when they would go up to the Temple of Fate. In Fill and Spill, Connor regrets on how everyone targeted the Gray Team. Portrayal & Relationships Connor was depicted as a strategist, but more of one who would protect his team with integrity compared to Dakota's tactics. He was very honest, and was a good person to be around. During his tenure on the show, he developed a good bond with his partner, and they won two missions together since the team switch. However, being the outsider team, especially after Yellow's elimination, the Blue Team was constantly targeted by the PROG alliance, and Connor did everything he could to save his team. Initially, he trusted the Gray and Yellow Teams, since, like Blue, they were the outsider teams, but after their eliminations, he didn't trust anyone except his teammate. As a result, they didn't have any true alliances on the show. Quotes *"I kind of didn't want Gray, because they have some sort of curse." ('''Unwind) *"I'm not mad at all; I got a better color, one more piece, and a good partner. I was just surprised by how it happened." (Move it Along) *"I'm happy with the win; I'm happy with the third piece, but I'm not too happy about the Samadhi, because handicapping one team could turn three other teams against you." (Move it Along) *"If we give the Samadhi to Gray, will none of you send us?"' (Move it Along)' *"STOP IT!" (Monroe impersonation) ''('Walk the Plank)' *"This just hurts so much!" ('Walk the Plank)' *'Featured Quote: "I'm hungry for victory!" ('''Walk the Plank) *"Are you feeling kinda bad for targeting Gray so much now? I do." (Fill n'Spill) *"I can't say how happy I am getting those two pieces because now it makes us the biggest target here." (It's A Drag) *"No team has gone up to Temple three times and come back, so it's really important for us to win this mission." (Fill 'er Up) *"They can't get rid of us." (Fill 'er Up) Post Endurance Connor attended Hamilton College. Trivia *One of two contestants to be on two different teams (the other being Isaac, whom he switched teams with). Gallery External Links * @ConnorFinnegan on Twitter Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E5 contestants Category:Gray Team Category:Blue Team Category:Final Four Category:Final Three Category:Scholars Category:Musicians Category:Contestants from Massachusetts